


my puzzle

by alli_19_nicole



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Multi, This is my work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alli_19_nicole/pseuds/alli_19_nicole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i think i fell in love with her the day we met. or the day after. or two days after. whenever it happened, it hit me like a train. i was never the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my puzzle

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry for this

let me tell you a story. better yet, let me tell you MY story.  
she was no ordinary girl. shes a riddle, a puzzle to be solved and iv'e got to find the pieces. shes perfect, loud, smart, and experienced. she draws me in at the darkest of times, who would've known shes just the girl iv'e been looking for. infatuation isn't just a puzzle, its the name of it. she alone, is my puzzle, and i search, i search for these pieces. i fear that my puzzle will remain incomplete.. sitting on my shelves collecting dust like we used to collect memories. never to be whole, never to see her at her finest, never to see her at her worst.i fear that ill never complete her like she does me.i fear that one day someone else will come along with just the right piece, my stolen work of art. i have built her up, and although another may come along we fit. maybe its like that horrible moment when the last piece fits.. but its from the wrong puzzle. a bright orange in a sea of green.shes the one i need the most. i fear that i wont be the last piece, ill work and work until my fingers bleed, seeping into the pieces with love and determination, stained red with my desire. ill work until this girl is whole, happy, and alas mine. but i'm afraid it wont be enough. one day ill come into this world and ill get it right, until then ill search for the pieces until all iv'e got is fragments of my broken heart and maybe someday someone will open me up and put me together like i attempt to with her, because darling nothing ever lasts, especially forever.


End file.
